


Neglected Duty

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Lingerie, Meddling Naru-chan, Self-Indulgent, Shower Sex, Uhhh idk how to tag, Vaginal Fingering, pls forgive me, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: In which Mao forgets to take care of Ritsu for 0.2s





	Neglected Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoesEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEmily/gifts).



> Please don't take the summary seriously, the tags are more accurate. It's 11pm dont sue me I just wanted to post this for the longest time ever. So without further ado, please enjoy~!!!

Ritsu haven't seen her beloved Maa-chan since the last bell rang. They bid each other goodbyes and headed to their practices. Mao had piles and piles of paperwork to go over waiting for her at the student council, unfortunately, and Ritsu couldn't wait any second longer.  
  
"Ritsu-chan, wait-" Arashi said as Ritsu, short-tempered and wanting no one but her Maa-chan, headed for the door. She headed out without glancing at her friend, dead set on going to the student council.  
  
To her surprise, Ritsu didn't find anyone in the student council. Ecchan was probably hospitalized again, and she had no idea where that annoying vice president was nor that bratty secretary. Her limps felt heavy from practice, and a nap sounded good right about now. Without hesitation, she sat on Mao's chair and curled as if she were a cat, and snored away peacefully.  
  
♡♡♡♡♡  
  
"Hah... H-Hokuto... that's- that's enough for today..." Mao wheezed, stopping to catch her breath. Ritsu would've marveled at her sight right now; she was drenched in sweat, her training outfit sticking to her in a good way, outlining her beautiful curves and emphasizing them. Yes, she was the shortest member in Trickstar, but she was cute (and sometimes sexy and alluring) in her own way.  
  
"Alright, then. Today's practice is over," Their leader announced, "thought we'll pick up the same pace tomorrow. We need to be as good as Knights -even better if we can- to stand on that stage with them." Trickstar and Knights were currently practicing to perform together at Starmine, although the idea left Makoto uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, we need to shine brightly like we did so many times before~☆ Hokke, Sari, Ukki, let's do our best!" The bubbly redhead cheered them as she stood up to leave the practice room.  
  
"Y-Yeah, let's do our best!!" The blonde promised, more to push herself than anyone else knowing her self-esteem that'll trouble her if she overthinks it.  
  
"See ya later! I have some council work to catch up on." And with that, Mao left, now in her uniform, and headed to the student council room.  
  
♡♡♡♡♡  
  
The room was awfully quiet when she entered, and for a second, she couldn't spy the cat sleeping on her chair. It was already dark, but Mao was used to staying after school for such work.  
  
"Oi, Ritchan, wake up. It's night already." She said as she prodded her (girl)friend.  
  
"Mmm... Maa-chan... let me sleep on your lap... it's comfier..." She replied with a sigh, and reluctantly got to her feet to let the redhead sit. They both sat comfortably, and silence filled the room once more; there were occasional snores and shifts of papers. Mao's free hand would play with Ritsu's hair, too.  
  
An hour or so later, Ritsu felt suddenly awake, and she was craving blood at the moment. She wasn't near to Maa-chan's pulse which was aggravating her, but that didn't mean she couldn't find a decent substitute. With that, she shifted Mao's skirt a little and placed a kiss to her thigh. She alternated between wet kisses and bites, trying to claim both Mao and her attention. Mao gasped and dropped her pen, her hand clenching a energy drink can as some sort of grouding while her other tangled Ritsu's hair. Her chair scraped on the wood as she backed away from the desk, giving Ritsu more space to work her way up. With that, she rose and straddled her now-shaking lap. She leaned back for a second to gaze at Ritsu, and she cursed herself internally; not only did the moonlight capture the vampire so perfectly, but she had to neglect her council work to satisfy her raging insides.  
  
"Maa-chan~ Why don't we go home? It's already really late, and you must be tired by now." She offered as she glanced at the desk behind her, littered with cans and papers.  
  
Mao could never find it in herself to say no when Ritsu spoke in her sultry tone. To hell with the work, I can catch up with Fukukaichou later, said her last sensible thought as she pulled Ritsu into a kiss. They never had the chance to be this close for a really long time now and their bodies moved upon their own wills. She pressed their bodies together, closing any distance that remained. Ritsu's hands held Mao's neck as she thrust her tongue to meet the redhead's. A moan escaped her throat as Mao's hands perfectly cupped her ass and- Mao's inaudible gasp broke the kiss as she felt a delicate material between her fingertips.  
  
"Nnnn.. this isn't the most perfect place, Ritchan... come on, let's go home." She murmured weakly as Ritsu slid hesitantly from her warm lap. Hand in hand, they walked away from Mao's worries and headed into the tranquil night.  
  
"The night is so beautiful, Ritchan..." She whispered, her lips betraying her for a brief yawn. Tiny stars dotted the sky, and Ritsu could swear she saw her girlfriend's eyes twinkle just like them.  
  
"Faster, Maa-chaaan!! I put a lot into this, don't just sleep on me now!" She complained and tugged at her hand, earning a soft giggle from Mao. The rest of their walk was filled with small talk, impatient whines, and occasional yawns.  
  
Ritsu annoyedly shuffled for her keys at the bottom of her bag, and when she finally unlocked the door and got them both inside she couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore. She pinned Mao to the door as the redhead turned to lock it, and trapped her in an urgent, much-needed kiss. Their bags fell to the floor with a thud. Mao's hands held Ritsu's waist, and Ritsu's held Mao's wavy locks, both of their actions deepening the kiss further. In an attempt to close the distance between them, Ritsu wrapped her slender legs around the redhead's waist as she cupped her ass and held her. The house was theirs tonight since Rei, the rest of Undead, and Ra*bits were camping together. Mao's feet moved on their own accord and led them to Ritsu's bedroom, where she gently dropped her on the bed's edge.  
  
They held a wordless exchange as they undressed-  
  
Fucking hell... I can't believe she actually did...  
  
These were Mao's last thoughts as she unbuttoned her shirt. Her mouth went dry, as Ritsu, now clothed in only black lingerie, made a show of settling herself on the bed.  
  
"R-Ritchan..." Her eyes scanned the girl splayed under her hungirly, fully taking in her curves and the way the lace perfectly clings to her pale, snowy skin.  
  
"Yes, Maa-chan~?" She breathed out every syllable with a smug look.  
  
Mao discarded her clothes and climbed atop her, breath catching in her throat when Ritsu squeezed her thighs around her. She was only pulled deeper and deeper by those captivating red eyes until her lips came into contact with soft, plump ones. Ritsu pulled her closer and knotted her hands on Mao's nape, and Mao tried balancing herself on one hand as she found Ritsu's wavy hair with her other.  
  
Ritsu's fingers deftly unclasped her bra and pulled it off her shoulders to toy with her hardening nipples. She slid her tongue between Mao's lips and tangled them together, mixing their saliva together. (She found it surprising that her mouth still tasted like energy drinks after all these hours).  
  
The redhead pulled apart after what felt like passionate hours. Her fingers undid the many ribbons and clasps holding Ritsu's harness together and threw it to the side urgently. She sunk again to pepper kisses on Ritsu's body this time, and made sure to leave blooming traces of her work (Ritsu would definitely like showing them off at class tomorrow). Her fingers, however, teased soft, rosy nipples causing Ritsu to writhe and moan underneath her.  
  
"Maa-chan... p-please..." Her whines expressed her hate for being in such a position; it was always the other way around, but her girlfriend knew when she desperately needed her.  
  
Mao noticed her annoyance and stopped her motions altogether. Ritsu's soft sobs threw her off, and she immediately set to work to soothe the aggravated vampire. She licked up the trail of tears which led to her mouth, and held her in an apologetic kiss. Ritsu wasted no second and bared her fangs to bite at her lips, drawing blood from them.  
  
"You know you can ask if you want some blood, right?" Mao pulled away and prodded.  
  
"Mhmm... but you're always so mean, Maa-chan..." She replied with a pout with a hand covering her burning face.  
  
She licked her cut lips and pulled her messy hair to one side, exposing her tan neck. "I-It's all yours, Ritchan~" she said with a hesitant breath.  
  
Ritsu pulled her closer and led her hand to her soaked underwear, "Just... just do me already, Maa-chan... you're so mean to your own girlfriend...". She was already uncomfortable and wanted anything against that sweet spot. Mao mustered on her best seductive gaze and started pulling Ritsu's underwear as she caught it between her teeth. Her fingers were like soft ghosts over Ritsu's fiery body. And at last, she had the panties between her lips in a sly smirk. Ritsu could swear that her Maa-chan could make her feel things she's never felt before...  
  
"You like being my slut, don't you, Ritchan~? You like moaning out my name as I fuck you with just my fingers, don't you~?" The redhead questioned as she spread Ritsu's legs apart. Ritsu's groan turned into a gasp as Mao inserted two digits in suddenly, and to stop herself from moaning loudly, the vampire broke the skin of her neck and started drinking a few sips of blood. She felt quite euphoric as Mao's pulse sung frantically under her lips, giving her more and more energy and making the entire experience much more better. If she thought she was aflame just from Mao's touches all over her body, then this felt like bright, bursting fireworks as it spread and circled through her.  
  
"Ritchaaan~ You know I love all the voices you make," she pleaded and scissored her fingers inside, earning muffled moans from her. But that wasn't enough. She wanted to feel her raw emotions. A third finger joined the other two in their fast pace, causing the vampire to unlatch with a loud moan.  
  
"That's a good girl~" Mao's mind was now clouded heavily by lust, and she wanted more and more to feed her restrained desires. Fortunately for her, Ritsu was quite the energetic girl in bed. She sensed Ritsu was nearing her orgasm, so she simply pulled her fingers out.  
  
"Now, now~ I can't let you come that easily, Ritchan~" She answered as she let out aggravated groans and squirmed from the lack of simulation.  
  
"Maa-chan!! You're so cruel!"  
  
"Oh, me? I know~"  
  
"...hmph"  
  
"But don't you like cruel girls," Mao caught her pulsating red eyes and put her hands to her chest, an attempt to climb further for Ritsu, "that do all sorts of cruel things to you~?"  
  
Their eyes were right in front of each other right now, and Ritsu couldn't resist but pull her into a kiss. Mao didn't let it last for long, and pulled apart to hover her lips over Ritsu's ear and her fingers over her thighs.  
  
"Don't you just love girls that make you tremble with passion? Don't you just love girls that make you feel as if they're fucking you like the world will end in a few seconds?" The redhead said as she pressed her fingers into Ritsu's walls precisely with every word. "Don't you just love girls that touch you everywhere you just melt under their fingertips- Ah~" It didn't take much for Ritsu's body to shake uncontrollably and her voice to break out in rather loud moans as she made a mess of both Mao's fingers buried deep inside her and the sheets spread under her. Mao stood back to watch Ritsu as she rode out her climax and didn't waste the opportunity to snap a picture of her and save it in her hidden folder on her phone.  
  
"We're not done yet~ A certain someone just loves to make a mess every time~" Mao said in a sing-song tone, and knelt between Ritsu's thighs. She had a small lick of the salty fluid, and then proceeded to shove her entire tongue in.  
  
"Ah! Aaaaahhhh..." Ritsu was already overwhelmed from her orgasm, but her body tingles, her fists clutched the sheets, and her toes curled nevertheless. Mao was skilled at this, she pushed her tongue deep inside, twisted it in hopes of licking up every drop, and held onto one of Ritsu's hands, rubbing circles on it as a way of comforting her. Ritsu's moans were better than any song Mao had ever heard, and she kept on applying just the right amount of pressure that would please her. Ritsu tried steadying her erratic breaths, but it never worked as Mao stole more whines from her. She finally finished after several agonizing minutes, and laid down next to her beautiful vampire and cuddled her as their breaths evened. Ritsu pulled her arms over her chest and held them there together. They soon fell into a blissful sleep accompanied with soft snores, their bodies so close and tangled as if they were magnetized.  
  
♡♡♡♡♡  
  
The next day, Mao woke up groggy and her cheeks flushed as she rememembered what she did the previous night. She stretched her arms and looked at Ritsu, still naked and sleeping gently under the covers. With a yawn, she left the warm bed and went to have a shower.  
  
"♪~♪~" she hummed innocently as she washed her hair. She was often lost in thought when her schoolwork overpowered everything else in her life, and she didn't notice someone had joined her until she felt a pair of hands on her waist and a face flushed to her back.  
  
"R-Ritchan!!" She blushed as the other girl made herself comfortable. There was no telling what Ritsu wanted right now, but it is, without a doubt, risky.  
  
Ritsu mumbled a "good morning" and snored a little from her position as water continued to shower her back.  
  
Mao tried shrugging her off her back, but she wouldn't move an inch. "Oi, Ritchan, you're not a baby anymore you can shower by y- AH!" Ritsu's hands fondled her breasts, a smirk on her face, and Mao melted within a few seconds into the pleasure.  
  
She let out rather loud moans as Ritsu pinched her nipples and rolled them between her fingers. She backed Mao into the nearest wall and turned her around. Mao's eyes were already half-lidded, and Ritsu was only getting started. Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mao's waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was slow and gentle initially, but Mao invited Ritsu's tongue to dance passionately with hers, making it more urgent and demanding. Their mewls resonated within the cabin as they were getting lost in each other's touches, making them focus solely on this eager passion and nothing else.  
  
Ritsu lifted one of Mao's legs, prompting her to wrap it around her waist. Her fingers slithered along the length of her leg, pinching every now and then, and Mao felt electricity run through her body as she anticipated Ritsu's next move. Mao clutched Ritsu's back with one hand, while the other supported her by being on the wall.  
  
They pulled apart hesitantly, and Mao gulped as her emerald eyes caught crimson-red pools; consumed by them, her body ached and demanded more.  
  
"R-Ritchan... p-please..."  
  
"Hmm, Maa-chan, can't hear you~ What was that?" She rasped breathily, her lips so close to Mao's earlobe.  
  
"P-Please... just fuck me... already..." she said, her face a matching shade as her hair, and her insides bursting anxiously as she yearned for any fleeting touch.  
  
Ritsu finally obliged, and pushed a finger inside Mao in an excruciatingly slow manner. Mao's body jerked and she let out a drawled moan as the finger inside her sunk deeper.  
  
"Fufufu~ You're so tight, Maa-chan~" she said as she pulled her finger, adding another and setting the pace up. Her fingers worked with skill and she held Mao's lips between hers, tongues lacing together as soft exhales escaped them and drool dribbled down their chins. Ritsu scissored her fingers inside Mao's rigid walls, and Mao felt overwhelmed by pleasure. A few moments later, Ritsu added another in; Mao's legs could no longer hold her and her weighted shifted onto her girlfriend, a groan leaving her mouth. Ritsu's free hand drew circles on the Mao's lower back, somewhat comforting. Mao's breaths were labored, the pressure inside her building up and welling. She was nothing like her dominating self from the previous night, the thought making her more embarrassed. It didn't take long after Ritsu pushed in a fourth digit for Mao's hot cum to coat her insides and drip onto Ritsu's hand, her throat becoming hoarse from screaming Ritsu's name over and over, and her body becoming limp. Ritsu's back was all scratched up and bleeding openly under the hot water pelting on her.  
  
"Maa-chan is so easy to please~" Ritsu giggled and hugged her beloved tightly to her, stroking her hair gently as she relaxed from her orgasm. Ritsu stretched a bit under the water; the nail-deep wounds sure hurt, but she didn't mind it that much as long as it was Maa-chan.  
  
Ritsu placed a kiss to Mao's forehead as she rested on her breasts, and started washing her, rubbing her hair and skin adoringly. She then washed herself, and helped dry Mao and herself as they were already running a little late to school.  
  
♡♡♡♡♡  
  
The couple arrived halfway through homeroom, and Arashi couldn't help but be suspicious of the two.  
  
"Ara ara, why are the lovebirds late this morning~? Shouldn't the class president always be here on time~?" She teased as she looked up.  
  
"Ahahaha, Ritchan... made us late, as usual, Narukami~" Mao tried playing it smoothly, but a pink shade tinted her cheeks.  
  
Ritsu held Mao's nervous eyes. "I just missed Maa-chan so much~♪" Playfulness laced her words, and Arashi could think of a few possibilities. Mika was entirely clueless, Yuzuru too busy checking on Bocchama even at a time like this, and Koga wanted nothing to do with these two bastards.  
  
Ritsu stepped closer, and having left her gray vest behind today, exposed a view exclusive only to her Maa-chan. "Good luck keeping yourself in check all day, Class President~" She emphasized the last few words she whispered and trailed her fingers lightly over her shoulder.  
  
Mao was certainly doomed... The damned vampire wore another set of lingerie... However, it was a color greatly matching to her vibrant eyes.  
  
"Ritsu-chan, we have to go over our practice! Come over here~" Arashi beckoned sweetly.  
  
That only earned her a "tired" mumble from Ritsu, but she made her way towards her nevertheless.  
  
"Mika-chan, sweetie, we'll talk more later~" Mika frowned but went to her seat anyway.  
  
Mao plopped in her seat next to Koga with a sigh, "Koga, it's either you kill me or Ritchan kills me first. Make up your mind and do it first please." She pleaded as Ritsu looked her way and winked at her.  
  
"Get away ya stinky Forehead! If Ritchii wants to kill ya, then I'd gladly help her!" She replied, annoyed by the two.  
  
Just make it through the day, Mao. Ritsu might not even try doing anything.  
  
Oh, was Mao so wrong to think of that...  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this. Please look forward to more in the future!


End file.
